Octavian Flirts
by annabetheverdeen1
Summary: OMG. He flirts with Annabeth! What will Percy do? Will their relationship survive? Read to find out. Percabeth light fluff


HEYYYY Sorry I haven't been online! On a totally unrelated note I have my FCATs in a week! Yaaaaayyy(that was sarcasm). I hope you like this one-shot of Octavian trying to flirt with Annabeth! I can't and won't say how it turns out so reaadd.

Disclaimer:

My name is Kaylee Ruiz. Unless I am a boy and wrote an awesome series then I am not Rick Riordan.

Annabeth's POV

My day was going great until the little mishap. Why would he do that? He hates children of Athena! I feel sorry for him. I mean really everyone thinks he is weird. Who carries stuffed animals around their waste just to stab them later? The answer to that question is Octavian.

**Flashback**

I was about to win the game _capture the flag_. It hadn't even been hard so far because the Romans were against the Greeks. We (the Greeks) were a lot more skilled at this game because we play it every year. The Romans also weren't the best strategists. Proof of that was that Octavian, out of all people, was the only one guarding their flag.

I always had a growing suspicion that he had a crush on me since I had judo-flipped Percy. You see Percy wasn't exactly his favorite person. Anyway, I was walking towards the flag (not worried he would try to take me on) when he stepped in my way. I would try to side step but he would move with me. I was starting to get annoyed as I reached for my knife he grabbed my wrist. I was vaguely aware of Percy seeing Octavian and me and saw him hide behind a juniper tree. I focused my attention back to Octavian worried he might notice I was looking at Percy. He didn't, he was too distracted with my face. I felt weird, like, really weird. I elbowed his gut, and he let go of my wrist.

"You're quite attractive. And a good warrior. The best package anyone could ask for" he croaked. Obviously in pain from the elbowing.

"Thanks but I'm taken" I snapped but he just shot me a grin. I glared at him. He was walking slowly towards then around me. I had taken his weapon so he couldn't hurt me but I was still nervous as he stopped behind me. I didn't move.

"That fool? He doesn't deserve you." He said. "And you do?" I spat back almost immediately. "Well I am an oracle" "You are no oracle" I responded. I turned around.

He walked closer to me and put his hands on my hips. I wanted to judo-flip the guy but that was against the rules. I tensed and pleadingly looked at Percy's Juniper tree shooting him a look that said something like "Help me! Please!"

Percy's POV

I had heard something up ahead. I saw the glint of Annabeth's beautiful gray eyes. We have been dating for about a year and a half. It's been a year since the G goddess was defeated. The Romans and Grecians were visiting the others camp, every summer, for a week. Most of the demigods at the camps became friends. Most. Octavian for example, still hated most Greeks. Again most. It was obvious he had a crush on Annabeth for a while. I was okay with it because he hadn't made a move. Anyway I hid because I saw Octavian holding her wrists. I could tell she was evaluating what to do next. She suddenly elbowed his gut and successfully he let go. I heard him mumble something.

"You're quite attractive. And a good warrior. The best package anyone could ask for." I could feel the jealousy spreading in my body like a wild fire.

"Thanks but I'm taken" she snapped. I loved her for that. She didn't pull out her weapon I knew she wouldn't he was too defenseless (she unarmed him). She didn't attack anything defenseless (with the exception of spiders). He was studying her. I wanted to kill him. He stopped behind her.

"That fool? He doesn't deserve you." He said. "And you do?" she countered almost immediately. She sounded defensive. She wouldn't let anyone say that to me. "Well I am an oracle" "You are no oracle" she responded. She turned around so fast I thought I had made a tornado. He walked closer to her and put his hands on her hips. I wanted to judo-flip the guy and I sensed Annabeth did too but, sadly, it was against the rules. I saw her tense and pleadingly looked straight at me shooting me a look that said something like "Help me!"

He was leaning in and before even Annabeth could do anything I sent all the water from the swamp at him (but not her). I saw Annabeth huff out a breath she was probably holding since he touched her hips. She ran over to me, kissed me and dragged me to the flag.

"Go ahead take it" she said

"Nah" I responded

"Come on, the Romans would've won if you hadn't been there, or worse he would've kissed me and I would've killed a man." She said trying to maintain a straight face. I laughed, "me too".

We decided we get at the same time. When the Romans broke through the clearance we had the flag in our hands. The Greeks then came and carried us on their shoulders.

Rumor spread quickly about the whole Octavian thing. I was literally steaming I needed to blow it off, **fast**. I went to sword practice and dominated Buford and Aniston, from Ares, and Malcolm, from Athena. Then, I might as well have killed three Romans and didn't even break a sweat. I was about to go say hi to Annabeth that was walking towards me when I saw Octavian. I found myself stomping to him. I felt Annabeth's hand on my shoulder but I shook it off. He had disrespected her I wasn't going to let that slide. No. She turned me around. "Percy"

"What" I snapped. "Sorry, I didn't me-" I was cut off with a peck on my cheek.

"Seaweed brain, your sooo jealous." I was about to complain. "And that's what I love most about you. Go kick the crap out of him for me." I nodded excitedly.

"Yo, Octavian, want to spar?" Was that fear I saw in his eyes. He must have known what this was about. "S-s-sure Jackso-on"

I did exactly what Annabeth wanted me to. I sent him to the clinic for a week and I didn't even need nectar or ambrosia. "My hero" I heard a familiar voice say "Thanks for getting revenge". Annabeth hugged me from behind. I was sitting under a tree wishing she would show up and she did.

"No problem and you were right I **was** jealous" I told her

"Seaweed brain, of course I was right, I'm always right and don't you forget it." "Never"

"You know how I said that you being jealous was one thing I love about you?" "Yes" I answered her. "Want to know something else that I love about you?" "Okay" I answered suspiciously.

She leaned in until she was inches from my face "You're a great kisser" with that she kissed me and I deepened it. I held her pulling her closer. It was her turn to deepen the kiss.

The last coherent thought I had before I went to sleep was that Annabeth was mine and only mine. No one was going to take her away, ever.

**Anyway, hoped you liked it! I really liked writing it. Please review because I like to read those! Pleeaassee! Tell me.**

**I will try to be on at least three or four times a week! Thanks for being so awesome.**

**-Kaylee**


End file.
